worldoftyrindrpgwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Uncommon Races of Maezar
While humans, asherati, hobgoblins, and the other common races are certainly the most prolific races to call Maezar home, they are not the only ones. Some people can go their entire lives without ever meeting a member of these races, though they are certainly more common in bigger cities. Uncommon Races Aasimar (Nephilim) * Lifespan: Maturity 15 years; average lifespan ~150 years * Homeland: Human Lands * Language: Enoccian (also called "Celestial") In Maezar, Aasimar are treated with respect, deference, and a little bit of fear. The Maezari are, as a whole, very religious and superstitious, and walking proof of divine light and will is at once humbling and horrifying. The Aasimar hold a strange place in their society, as people are typically very polite to them, but also keep them at arm's length. They rarely have many close friends. The sultan and his family all claim to be Aasimar. Despite having angelic blood, Aasimar are by no means all benevolent. Due to mortal free will, just as many are drawn to evil as to good. Many Aasimar are misunderstood and in more rural areas, they are blamed for drought or other disasters. This pushes many to become wanderers, though they never really fit in and, inevitably, almost always have to move somewhere else before long. Due to the purposeful nature of an aasimar’s creation, most have an angelic guide to provide them guidance, though only in their dreams. Thus, the angel’s guidance is not a command or a spoken word, but instead usually visions, prophecies, and feelings. This being is far from omniscient, providing guidance only by its own insight into the tenents of law and good. In Maezar, another name for Aasimar is Sultarioni, which translates to "cousins of the sultan". Aasimar Attributes * +2 WIS, +2 CHA; -2 CON * Type: Outsider (Native) * Medium size; base speed 30 ft. * Darkvision - 60 ft. * Angelic Magic: ''Detect Evil at-will; ''Light once per day * Celestial Resistance: '''Resist 5 Acid, Cold, and Electricity * '''Charming: +2 Diplomacy checks * Keen Eyes: '''+2 Perception checks __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Bhuka * Lifespan: '''Maturity at 7 years; average lifespan ~25 years * '''Homeland: The Trackless Sea, The Howling Lands * Language: Bhuka An offshoot of the goblinoid race and claim to be descended from the first inhabitants of the world. They are consummate survivors of the waste, having a talent for finding water and many physical adaptations that allow them to function in a harsh environments. Their culture celebrates and preserves ancestral ways of living. Although they are not a technologically advanced society, bhukas are a sophisticated people with a highly developed art and social organization. They are not warlike, so they have learned to avoid conflict by the simple method of not being seen. A bhuka never approaches strangers but observes from hiding as long as possible while gauging newcomers' intent. A complex system of community relationships holds a bhuka village together. Respect for others and the need to contribute is drilled into every member of the society, and those who do not adhere become outcasts. Religion is the glue that holds their society together, and most worship the Wildmother. Bhuka Attributes * +2 DEX, +2 WIS, -2 STR * Small size; base landspeed 30 feet * Acclimation: 'Bhuka are acclimated to the heat of the desert, and never have to make checks in extreme heat. * '''Dehydration Resistance: '+2 to CON checks and FORT saves to resist dehydration. * 'Glare Resistance: '''Dark skin and long lashes around the eyes protect bhuka from sun glare. This also makes them immune to the Dazzled condition. * '''Nature Scholars: '+2 bonus to Knowledge (Nature), and it is always a class skill for bhuka. * '''Sure Feet: Bhuka have broad feet and splayed toes that help them travel easily over sand and similar loose surfaces. They treat shallow sand as normal terrain and deep sand as shallow sand. * Water Sense: '''Bhuka have the innate ability to detect a source of drinkable water within a distance of 100 feet. Doing this requires a Survival check, the DC depending on the depth of the water source below ground. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Cinerians (Vulture People) * Lifespan: '''Maturity 12 years; average lifespan ~50 years * '''Homeland: The Crowncliff Mountains * Language: Vulturan Cinerians are a race of humanoids who resemble lanky, disheveled vultures. who dwell in the mountains in Maezar's northern reaches. These freedom-loving creatures rarely leave their homes high in the mountains, but sometimes, either as young wanderers or cautious adventurers, they venture into the inhabited regions of Maezar. These bird-people can spend hours riding wind currents on the mountains, soaring in the skies. While traveling, they prefer to fly as high as possible to get a good view of the area. Enclosed spaces threaten them, and they have a fear of being places where they cannot stretch their wings. The Cinerians zealously defend their homeland, and are distrustful of strangers. Many of these tribes exact tolls on all caravans passing through their lands, sometimes kidnapping scouts or lone riders until the tribute is paid. Theirs is a tribal society. Though their communities are each led by a Chieftan, the Cinerians have a great love of personal freedom. So while the Chieftan makes all major decisions for the community, unless they consult with the tribal elders and builds a strong consensus within the tribe first, their decisions may be ignored. Most Cinerians believe their ability to fly makes them superior to all other races and thus they have great pride in themselves and their people. Though they often express sympathy for people unable to fly, this more often comes across as condescending. Cinerian Attributes * +2 CON, +2 INT, -2 STR * Medium size; 20 foot base landspeed * Low-Light Vision * Type: '''Monstrous Humanoid * '''Corrupting Glare: '''Cinerians are capable of overwhelming the willpower of other races. The target must be within 30 feet and must succeed on a Will save (DC 10 + HD) or be charmed for 1 turn. You can use this once per day per CHA modifier. * '''Glide * Wanderlust: 'A nagpa becomes uncomfortable if it spends more than a week in a particular location, suffering a -1 penalty on attacks, saves, checks, and caster level per week it remains within a 5-square-mile area. This penalty persists until the nagpa is at least 50 miles from the location that caused the penalty. This aspect of its curse means that nagpas must move often or eventually be (temporarily) stripped of their spellcasting ability. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Dwarf, Wild (''Dwarva Authalar) * Lifespan: '''Maturity 15 years; average lifespan ~90 years * '''Homeland: The Jungles of Ramjalay * Language: Terran Wild Dwarves are the primitive inhabitants of the Jungles of Ramjalay and the Mhair and Darkfen Jungles. They have largely rejected the clan-based craft and smith oriented culture of their cousins elsewhere in the world. Instead, they choose to live in hunting bands with ever-shifting memberships. Eschewing all trappings of civilization, wild dwarves live like beasts, engaged in an endless hunt for survival. Only those who dare the shadowy depths of Maezar's southern jungles are even aware of the existence of this barbaric society, for these elusive hunters keep to the depths of their woodland homes. Wild Dwarves are unkempt and heavily tattoos, and they cover their bodies with grease to ward off insects and make them hard to hold. They wear little except for skins and plaster themselves with mud to form a crude mud when going to war. The Dwarva Authalar have more in common with the beasts of the jungle than their dwarven kin, viewing life as an endless hunt and each day as a struggle to kill or be killed. Wild dwarves distrust all intruders and, if confronted, are apt to attack first without question. Much like the beasts they emulate, wild dwarves care little about goings-on in the world at large, the doings of those who are not wild dwarves, or material possessions. They see the world in terms of hunter and prey. In their minds, civilization is a veneer that obscures the universal cycle of prey and predation. Wild dwarves care only about securing their next meal and surviving the ever-present danger of the natural world. From a young age, they join in the hunt, and the lack of strong family or clan ties ensure that each of them understands just how alone they are in the world. Wild Dwarves organize themselves into loose, ever-changing hunting bands and pay little heed to distinctions of family or clan. They live nomadic lives that revolve around the hunt. Material wealth and goods mean very little, with weapons being the only objects to which they feel any real attachment. Wild Dwarf Attributes * +2 CON, +2 WIS, -2 INT; Wild Dwarves are just as hardy as their kin, but considerably less educated. * Small size; base landspeed of 20 feet. * Type: 'Humanoid (Dwarf) * '''Darkvision - '''60 ft. * '''Hardy: '+4 bonus to all saves vs. Poison & Disease. Immune to Wild Dwarf knockout poison. * 'Fire Resistance - '''5 * '''Magic Resistance: '+2 bonus to saves vs. magic and spell-like effects. * '''Poison Use: '''Wild Dwarves work with poisons from an early age, and they never risk accidentally poisoning themselves when applying poison to a weapon. * '''Weapon Familiarity: '''Wild Dwarves are proficient with the handaxe, the blowgun, and nets. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Goblin * Lifespan: Maturity at 7 years; average lifespan ~25 years * Homeland: Dhakaan * Language: Gobbeldygook (also called "Goblin") Most of the goblins in Maezar come from the kingdom of Dhakaan, the nation of the hobgoblins. The goblins of Dhakaan live mostly as slave labor and fodder in hobgoblin armies. Their existence is harsh, brutal, and bloody, and they are treated as less than sentient by their hobgoblin superiors. And, due to their nearly-feral nature, goblins have little chance to organize and improve their lot. Goblins encountered outside of this realm are usually encountered in Dar as-Sakhr as laborers, performing as gladiators, or other performing other basic work; anything is better than life as a slave in Dhakaan. They are not uncommon to see within the city, mostly living in either cramped apartments with more than a dozen of their kind, or in the sewer tunnels below. They are nearly feral in combat, and elsewhere operate their daily lives with little regard for manners or socially acceptable customs. Their unique biology allows them to adapt to nearly any environment and makes them immune to most diseases. Goblin Attributes * +2 DEX, +2 CON, -2 STR,; Goblins are quick, but weak. * Small size (+1 AC & attack rolls vs. Medium; +4 Hide, -4 penalty to Grapple; carrying capacity is 3/4 that of a Medium creature) * Base landspeed 30 ft. * Type: 'Humanoid (Goblinoid) * '''Adaptability: '''Goblins have a +4 bonus to all saving throws to resist poisons and environmental effects, and are immune to all nonmagical disease. * '''Darkvision - '''60 ft. * '''Fury of the Small: '''Once per day, goblins can choose to increase the critical hit multiplier of their weapon for a single critical hit. This decision can be made after the initial damage is rolled. * '''Junk Tinker: '''Goblins can make tools out of even twisted or rusted scraps. When using the Craft skill, you can make items, including weapons and armor, out of junk. This reduces the crafting price to 1/4 the usual price but the items all have the Shoddy quality. * '''Skulker: '+2 Stealth and Sleight of Hand. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Kalashtar * Lifespan: '''Maturity 5 years; average lifespan ~150 years * '''Homeland: Plane of Dal Quor; Valley of Dreams * Language: Deva (also called "Kalashtari") The Kalashtar are a compound race: incorporeal entities from the plane of Dal Quor, the Realm of Dreams, bound to humanoid form. Mysterious people with pale blue flesh and transparent blood like the waters of a trickling brook, the Kalashtar are an enigma to those they walk among. As the sentient embodiment of dream-spirits, they do not view life as a linear progression of birth to death. Life and death, both have their use and meaning, but they know well what lies beyond our world. All existence, in any form, is simply a part of the journey. When their physical bodies are destroyed on this plane, they will return to Dal Quor until such a time that they are reincarnated, bound to a new body to begin the journey of life all over again. Beings of walking paradox, the Kalashtar possess keen intellects but are not beings ruled by logic. They seek the harmony of their bodies and spirits, often to the exclusion of most other pursuits. They are generally warm and compassionate, but their manners and ways are alien to the native races of Tyrind. They are more interested in the potential of the mind than in the magic that pervades Dharrenal, and often lace their discourse with esoteric terms such as "matter", "kinetics", and "ectoplasm". As a race, the Kalashtar do not dream; they are cut off from the realm of their origin so long as they dwell on the Material Plane. They say this is the price they pay for walking the solid earth, but it has left them slightly inclined toward madness. They are generally chaotic in nature and are inclined toward good. Whenever a Kalashtar dies, its essence returns to the Realm of Dreams until it reincarnates anew as a young Kalashtar to live a new life. Their past memories remain vague and indistinct, and each new incarnation is as different a creature and personality as a child is to a parent. They are capable of recalling the lessons and failings of their previous incarnations with some degree of difficulty. But opening themselves up to their past lives also opens them up to potential possession and madness. The Kalashtar recognize the gods, but they do not revere them. They follow another entity who they call "The Dream Waking" or "Morpheus", who they call the King of Dreams. They claim that he is older than any god, who was already ancient when the gods first wandered into the mists of the dawn age. The Dream Waking is the source of inspiration, who touches and visits each of us at night when we dream. They say he knows each mortal better than they know themselves. Kalashtar Attributes * +2 INT, +2 WIS, -2 CON; Kalashtar are observant and in touch with the universe around them, but are physically frail and weak. * Medium size, base landspeed 30 feet * Type: 'Humanoid (Spirit) * '''Dreamless: '''Kalashtar sleep but do not dream. They are immune to the ''Dream and Nightmare spells, as well as any other effect that relies on the target's ability to dream. * 'Flexible Mind: '+2 to saves vs. Mind-Affecting Spells and abilities and possession. * 'Kalashtar Magic: '''Gain ''Prestidigitation cantrip and Silent Image as a spell-like ability once per day. * 'Lifebound: '+2 bonus to saves vs. Death effects * '''Low-Light Vision * Shards of the Past: 'A kalashtar's past lives grant them bonuses to two skills of your choice, gaining a +2 racial bonus on both of these skills, and they are always treated as class skills regardless of what class you actually take. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Lizardfolk (''Asabi) * Lifespan: ''' * '''Homeland: The Trackless Sea, the White Dunes, the Shivering Plains * Language: Draconic The lizardfolk of Maezar, called Asabi ''or ''Iaerti ''by the elves, are desert-dwelling reptilians, who live freely and offer their services as mercenaries or craftsmen for the highest bidders. Asabi are a proud and warlike race, whose loyalty and bravery is famous worldwide. The Asabi stand about seven feet tall on two legs. Their long, powerful hind legs can propel them at high speeds, and they have long tails. Their limps project out at slightly sharp angles, making their movements awkward to most humanoid observers. Their warriors are famous for their ferocity, hammering down on opponents with their weapons over and over to wear their opponents down. A famous tactic of theirs is to hide themselves in the sand and jump out at their targets. They are very skilled at jumping, able to make great leaps with little effort. The Asabi dwell in nomadic tribes who stick close to rivers and human lands. They are mostly nocturnal creatures and primarily carnivores. '''Race Attributes' * +2 STR, -2 INT, -2 CHA * Medium; base landspeed 30 feet * Type: Humanoid (Reptilian) * Desert Dweller: Asabi thrive in the deepest deserts, forever roaming across burned and parched lands. They gain a +2 bonus to Survival, and a +4 racial bonus to CON checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue, exhaustion or ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst or hot environments. * Natural Attacks: 'Asabi have two claw attacks (1d4 slashing damage each). * '''Powerful Jumper: '''Asabi gain a +4 bonus to Jump checks, and always make jumps as if they had taken a running start. * '''Savage: '+2 Intimidate * '''Thick Hide: '''Asabi have tough, scaly skin that grants a +1 natural armor bonus. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Locathah * Lifespan: '''Maturity 3 years; average lifespan ~20 years * '''Homeland: Southern Ramjalay * Language: Aquan Though unsettling in their appearance--at least to most surface races--locathah are friendly and inquisitive. Unlike many aquatic denizens, locathah have no inherent distrust of surface dwellers. In fact, most locathah enjoy conversing with surface races and often hail passing ships to exchange goods or simply pass along news. Crews who sail in locathah territory know the piscine people as traders of both goods and information, trustworthy so long as they are dealt with fairly. Locathah always enjoy the company of aquatic animals, and they can often be found living alongside dolphins, giant eels, whales, and other such creatures. Many locathah train as eel riders, and a band of locathah atop giant eel mounts racing through the water is an impressive sight. Many locathah emanate a strong, fishy smell that is detectable underwater but more pronounced in the air. Most surfacers find this odor unpleasant, but locathah consider their smell to be an integral quality of their race. They take great offense to jokes or insults regarding their natural scent. They rely on this smell to communicate subtly with one another. Locathah Attributes * +2 DEX, +CHA, -2 INT; Locathah are agile, but they are more interested in travel and experiences than academia. * Medium; base landspeed 10 feet; Swim speed 40 feet * Low-Light Vision * Type: '''Humanoid (Aquatic) * '''Amphibious: '''Locathah can breathe both water and air equally well. * '''Rubbery Hide: '''Locathah have a +1 natural armor bonus and a +2 bonus to Escape Artist checks and checks made to escape a grapple. * '''Weapon Familiarity: '''Locathah are proficient with Tridents and Nets. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Loxodon * Lifespan: '''Maturity at 13 years; average lifespan of ~65 years * '''Homeland: The Island of Eyfal (Ramjalay) * Language: Loxie The humanoid elephants called Loxodon are often oases of calm throughout Maezar. They hum or chant in sonorous tones and move slowly or sit in perfect stillness. If provoked to action, loxodons are true terrors--bellowing with rage, trumpeting and flapping their ears. Their serene wisdom, fierce loyalty, and unwavering conviction are tremendous assets to their community. Loxodons tower above most other humanoids, standing at over 7 feet tall. They have the heads--trunks, tusks, ears, and faces--of elephants, and hulking bipedal bodies covered by thick, leathery skin. Each of their hands has four thick digits, and their feet are the flat-bottomed, oval-shaped feet of elephants. Like that of an elephant, a loxodon's trunk is a useful appendage. In addition to providing a keen sense of smell, the trunk can be used to lift and carry even heavy objects. The trunk can be used to carry both food and liquid to the mouth and can even act as a snorkel. They are a tireless, patient artisans with an unrivaled intuition about their craft. Although they make nurturing spiritual leaders, their gift for stonework is so ingrained that they are often at a loss when they try is so ingrained that they are often at a loss when they try to impart that knowledge to others. They are known to have constructed a number of magnificent, cathedral-like arboretum structures in their homeland in Ramjalay. Loxodons believe in the value of community and life. They believe that the members of a group have a responsibility to look out for each other. Once they have joined a guild or bonded with other individuals in any capacity, loxodons devote themselves to maintaining that bond. They coordinate their efforts and are often willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of the group. They expect reciprocal loyalty for the sake of the group. Loxodon Attributes * +4 CON, -2 DEX * Size: 'Medium; base landspeed 20 feet * '''Powerful Build: '''Count as one size higher for purposes of weapon sizing and carrying capacity. * '''Serenity: '+2 bonus on saving throws against being charmed or frightened. * '''Thick Skin: '''A loxodon gains a +2 natural armor bonus to AC. * '''Trunk: You can grasp things with your trunk, and you can use it as a snorkel. It has a reach of 5 feet, and it can lift a number of pounds equal to your Strength score x 5. You can use it to lift, drop, hold, push, or pull an object or a creature, open or close a door or container, or make a grapple check. You can't use your trunk to wield weapons or a shield or do anything that requires manual precision, such as using tools or magic items or performing the somatic components of a spell. __________________________________________________________________________________ Minotaur * Lifespan: '''Maturity at 10 years old; average lifespan of ~60 years. * '''Homeland: Thunder Coast, Mount Labyrinth * Language: Tauren The minotaurs of Maezar are strong in body, dedication, and courage. They are at home on the battlefield, willing to fight for their various causes. They combine a burning fury in battle with keen tactics that make them excellent commanders as well as valuable shock troops. Minotaurs are barrel-chested humanoids with heads resembling that of a bull. Their horns are great and curling weapons and are ornamented with metal rings or sheathes to protect them from damage. Manes of shaggy fur extend down their becks and powerful backs, and males tend to have long tufts of fur on their chins. They are zealous and love battle. They are often found among the Nargruul Clans in the northern steppes, but the minotaurs of the Ordruun family line are much better known and found among the people of Dar as-Sakhr. Minotaurs tend to vent their outrage through violence, but they aren't generally quick to anger. They are passionate, loving their friends and partners fiercely, and they laugh loud and long at good jokes. The Minotaurs of Maezar famously turned against their kin and fought on the side of the Pantheon during the Sundering Wars. It is believed that this spared them the curse of the minotaurs found elsewhere in the world. Minotaur Attributes * +4 STR, -2 DEX, -2 CHA * Large size (-1 attack rolls and AC, +4 Grapple and Special Maneuvers, -4 Hide, space 10 x 10 feet, reach 5 ft. Large creatures use weapons and armor sized for large creatures. * Base landspeed of 30 ft. * Type: 'Monstrous Humanoid * '''Darkvision - '''60 ft. * '''Horns: '''Minotaur can use their horns as a natural weapon that deals 1d6 piercing damage. When making a charge attack, they can make an attack with their horns as a free action, made as a part of the charge action. * '''Imposing Presence: '+4 Intimidate * '''Natural Cunning: '''Minotaurs are not especially intelligent, but they possess innate cunning and logical ability. This gives them immunity to ''Maze ''spells, prevents them from ever becoming lost, and enables them to track their enemies. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Mongrelfolk * Lifespan: '''Maturity at 14 years; average lifespan of ~50 years. * '''Homeland: Maezari human lands * Language: N/A Those people who have heard of the mongrelfolk know them as brutish, ugly creatures with bad tempers, slow minds, and inhuman desires. And that is exactly how the mongrelfolk like it. These misshapen creatures have an intense hatred of elves and other beautiful or graceful creatures. At the same time, they are intensely covetous of them. Mongrelfolk are a race of humanoids who were created long ago in a botched magical experiment that resulted in horrific mutations. Their humanoid bodies often incorporate aspects of various beasts and humanoids. Each mongrelfolk's mad appearance and combination of traits is unique, and results in the creatures having a slow, awkward gait. They have misshapen mouths and vocal cords, but this actually results in an uncanny mimicry ability. They tend to work as minions of those who show them any sort of affection. A rare few strike out to accrue respect and coin through deeds, preferring tasks that allow them to shuffle through darkened ruins. Mongrelfolk Attributes * +4 CON, -2 INT, -4 CHA; Mongrelfolk are hardy, but lack proper education and others find them repulsive. * Medium; base landspeed 20 feet * Low-Light Vision * Type: '''Humanoid * '''Diffuse Blood: '''Mongrelfolk gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against any spell that targets a particular race or ignores a particular race. * '''Emulate Race: Because of their radically mutated heritage, mongrelfolk can use magic items that only function for a user of a certain race. They can automatically emulate any humanoid race and gain a +4 bonus to attempts to emulate races using the Use Magic Device skill. * Hardy: '+2 bonus to saving throws vs. Poison. * '''Mutated Ability: '''Mongrelfolk gain a +2 bonus on two of the following skills, depending on the unique combination of traits: Appraise, Athletics, Perception, Stealth, Sleight of Hand, and Swim. * '''Sound Imitation: '''A mongrelfolk can mimic any voice or sound they have heard. Listeners must succeed on a Sense Motive versus the mongrelfolk's Bluff to tell the difference. * '''Warped Mind: '''Mongrelfolk are immune to ''Confusion spells and gain a +2 bonus vs. Enchantment and Illusion spells. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Sharakim * Lifespan: '''Maturity at 15 years; Average lifespan of ~200 years * '''Homeland: Unknown * Language: N/A The Sharakim are a race of dusky gray, hairless humanoids who dwell in silent monasteries in the mountains of Ramjalay. There, they meditate and study, gazing at the stars and contemplating the mysteries and simplicities of life. They have a deep respect for all life, and are reluctant to take any life if they can help it. Nobody knows where the Sharakim come from, but they claim that they are not of Tyrind, but instead came here on their quest for enlightenment many centuries ago. It is theorized that the monk disciplines are derived from Sharakim tradition. Sharakim live simple lives, and are not eager to partake in outside politics or to venture from their monastery homes. Those who leave to a life of adventure typically do so to seek out some answer, or to further their quest for enlightenment. They tend to be serene and wise, but a bit naive. Sharakim Attributes * +2 CON, +2 WIS, -2 CHA; Sharakim are intelligent but have difficulty interacting with others. * Medium size; base landspeed 30 ft. * Low-Light Vision * Type: 'Humanoid (Human) * '''Positive Energy Channeling: '''Sharakim channel positive energy through their beings. They can cast the ''Light cantrip and Cure Minor Wounds once per day as spell-like abilities, at a caster level equal to their HD. Additionally, they have a +2 bonus to all saves made to resist Negative Energy. * 'Tough Skin: '+1 Natural Armor bonus to AC. * 'Zen Martial Arts: '''Sharakim train and meditate in their monasteries night and day. They gain ''Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat, and their Unarmed Strike has a critical hit range of 19-20 / x2. ___________________________________________________________________________________ '''Suli * Lifespan: '''Maturity 15 years; average lifespan ~100 years * '''Homeland: Human lands * Language: N/A Sulis, or suli-jann, are the descendants of mortals and jann. They manifest their otherworldly heritage in adolescence, or when awakened by an encounter with a genie. Strong and attractive, these dynamic individuals can call forth elemental energies to augment their prowess in combat. Neither genie nor human, sulis stand in two worlds and often feel as if they don't belong in either--which is fine with them. These eccentric individuals are as wild and untamed as the winds, with a strong love of wines and games of chance. The suli are always the center of attention in any room they enter. They excel in positions of leadership, or as actors, musicians, or con-artists. Race Attributes * +2 INT, +2 CHA, -2 WIS; suli are cunning and charming, but rarely stop long enough to think things through. * Elemental Assault: '''Once per day, for one round per 3 HD, the suli can shroud themselves in elemental energy. Unarmed strikes or melee attacks deal +1d4 points of damage of the appropriate elemental type. * '''Elemental Resistances: Sulis have resistance to acid 5, cold 5, electricity 5, and fire 5. * Negotiator: '''Sulis are keen negotiators, and gain a +2 racial bonus to Diplomacy and Sense Motive. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Thri-Kreen * Lifespan: '''Maturity at 6 weeks; average lifespan of ~20 years * '''Homeland: The Deserts * Language: Thri-Kreen Thri-Kreen are among the strangest of the intelligent races of the deserts. These insectoid beings possess a mindset very different from the other cultures, roaming the wastes in packs, hunting for food day and night, since they require no sleep. Thri-Kreen are quick and agile and make fearsome fighters, feared throughout the wastes. Since Thri-Kreen stand about 7 feet tall, with a rough body length of 11 feet. Their four arms end in claws; their two legs are extremely powerful, capable of incredible leaps. However, they cannot jump backwards. Their body is covered in sandy-colored chitin; a tough exoskeleton that grants them protection from injury. Male and female thri-kreen are physically indistinguishable. To differentiate themselves to humanoids, they wear piercings, jewelry and distinct, flamboyant clothing. Pack mentality dominates their relations with others. Thri-Kreen hunt in nomadic packs. A thri-kreen that joins a group of other humanoids will often try to establish dominance in the group. Once the matter is settled, they will honor the outcome and, if they are the not the alpha of the pack, they will loyally follow whoever is without question. No true thri-kreen settlements experiment, as their society is made up of large, roving packs. Further north, there are some cliffside structures, forming criss-crossing tunnels that weave through the mountainsides there in sprawling subterranean burrows. Thri-Kreen adventure for different reasons. Most enjoy the challenges presented by new prey, while others have little choice but to strike out on their own and form their own pack. Race Attributes * +2 DEX, +2 WIS, -2 CHA * Medium; 30 foot base landspeed. * Type: '''Humanoid (Insectoid) * '''Darkvision - '''60 ft. * '''Desert Hunter: '''Thri-Kreen have a +4 racial bonus on Stealth checks in sandy or arid areas. * '''Leap: Thri-Kreen are natural jumpers. They have a +4 bonus to Athletic checks made to Jump and are always considered to have a running start when making a jump check. * Multiple Limbs: '''Thri-Kreen have four arms; 2 primary arms, and 2 secondary arms that can be used to carry objects. These secondary arms cannot wield weapons, but they can retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their person as a Swift action. * '''Sleep Immunity: '''Thri-Kreen do not sleep, and are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial bonus to saving throws made to resist enchantment spells and effects. * '''Weapon Familiarity: '''The chatkcha and gythka are considered martial weapons for a thri-kreen. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Tiefling * Lifespan: Maturity 15 years; average lifespan ~100 years * Homeland: Human lands; most welcome in Ramjalay * Languages: Abyssal (also called "Infernal") To be greeted with stares and whispers, to suffer violence and insult on the street, to see mistrust and fear in every eye; this is the lot of the tiefling. Their appearance and nature are not their fault, but the result of an ancient sin, for which they are their children and their children's children will always be held accountable. Some attempt to counteract this stigma by amassing personal wealth or power, while others seek to form communities with other tieflings where they can live without needing to hide their natures. Occasionally, tieflings may associate with other marginalized or distrusted species. Plagued by a dark and sinister heritage, tieflings walk through the shadows, savoring the darkness or trying their hardest to escape it. Tieflings are scattered throughout Maezar, though many have found their way to the jungles of Ramjalay, where their heritage is less scorned or mistrusted. Tieflings are rarely religious, although some seek faith to find the acceptance and affection that their lives often lack. Many tieflings who tend toward religion are often driven off from the major good deities, instead being drawn to the Moonweaver, the Laughing Rogue, and the Mistress of Coin. Some find solace within the halls of the Everlight, who believes all creatures deserve compassion and a chance to prove themselves. Tieflings have a certain reputation as liars, thieves, killers, and criminals. Many gleefully embrace their fiendish ancestry, finding their callings in foul deeds and shady business. Race Attributes * +2 DEX, +2 INT, -2 CHA * Medium size, base landspeed 30 feet * Type: '''Outsider (Native) * '''Darkvision - '''60 ft. * '''Fiendish Resistance: '''Resist 5 Acid, Cold, and Fire * '''Infernal Magic: ''Deathwatch'' at-will as a spell-like ability; Darkness ''1/day as a spell-like ability * '''Tricky: '+2 Bluff & Stealth __________________________________________________________________________________ Wemic * Lifespan: Maturity at 5; Average lifespan ~40 years * Homeland: Deserts * Language: Sylvan Wemics are a centaur-like species with the upper torso of a human atop a lion's broad shoulders. They are a proud and noble people who might be the most skillfull hunters in all of Maezar. From head to tail, wemics are between 12 and 15 feet long, and they stand about 7 feet tall from their front paws to the tops of their heads. They weigh around 600 pounds. Dusky fur covers them from head to tail. The Wemics are a tribal people with a deep oral tradition and love of history and lore. They are said to be some of the greatest chroniclers in Maezar, and Wemic Elders are among the most knowledgeable beings on the continent. They live in harmony with nature, eschewing the traditional ways of civilization; they shun material wealth and do not exploit the natural world for their own gain. They are proud and slow to anger. Most of their days are spent playing around, basking in the sun, or hunting for food. They are reverent of the gods, and most often worship the Knowing Lord. Race Attributes * +2 STR, +2 WIS, -2 CHA * Large size (-1 attack rolls and AC, +4 Grapple and Special Maneuvers, -4 Hide, space 10 x 10 feet, reach 5 ft. Large creatures use weapons and armor sized for large creatures. * Base landspeed 40 feet * Low-Light Vision * Type: Monstrous Humanoid * Great Wisdom: 'Wemic gain a +2 bonus to Knowledge: Arcana, Knowledge: History, and Knowledge: Religion. * '''Jumper: '+8 bonus on Athletic checks made to jump. * '''Natural Attacks: '''Wemics can make two claw attacks, dealing 1d6 points of slashing damage each. * '''Tough Hide: '''Natural Armor +2 __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Yaksha * Lifespan: '''Maturity 5 years; average lifespan ~200 years. * '''Homeland: The Jungles of Ramjalay * Language: Sylvan The myserious Yaksha people are a plant-like race of fey who dwell in the jungles of Ramjalay. They see themselves as the guardians of the trees. They are secretive and somewhat xenophobic, and can seem cold and calculating to others--a trait that could earn respect or enmity, depending on the audience. Rational and most unemotional, the yaksha are passionate only about the natural world and the forests in which they dwell. They tend to dwell in ancient and undisturbed forests. They tend to shun the civilized world unless such people present a danger to the forests. It is said that during the War of Sundering, they were created by the Green Shepherd himself to fight against and heal the destruction of the Titans. To this day, the Yaksha serve and worship the Green Shepherd almost to the exclusion of others. Yaksha are fierce in combat and have strong ties to the natural world and to magic of all kinds. Race Attributes * +2 DEX, +2 WIS, -2 CHA * Medium; base landspeed 30 feet * Type: 'Fey * '''Aura Seer: '''A yaksha has the ability see magical and spiritual energies. They gain ''Detect Magic as an at-will ability, and can cast See Alignment once per day. * 'Natural Magic: '''Yaksha cast any spell with the (Plant) subtype at CL + 1. * '''Nature Sense: '''Yaksha gain a +2 racial bonus to Handle Animal and Survival checks. * '''Repair Plants: '''Once per day, a yaksha can cast ''Cure Light Wounds on a plant or Plant creature. * '''Woodland Stride: '''A yaksha move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at her normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. However, thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede motion still affect her. ' __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Yuan-Ti Pureblood' * Lifespan: Maturity at 17 years; average lifespan of ~120 years. * Homeland: Ramjalay * Language: Yuan-Ti The Yuan-Ti are a race of snakelike people descended from a race of reptilians whose empire once dominated the continent of Maezar. It is theorized that the yuan-ti fell in the same cataclysm that created the great deserts that cover the northern reaches of the continent. The yuan-ti have been driven to the jungles of Ramjalay, and have been trying to reclaim their glory ever since. The yuan-ti present a horrific threat to Maezar, and to all of Tyrind. Yuan-Ti have serpentine characteristics, such as snake eyes, forked tongues, pointed teeth, smooth but scaly skin, and the like. They are cunning and strategic, as well as excellent spies and assassins. Yuan-Ti are arrogant, convinced that their race is superior to all others. They believe it is only a matter of time before their machinations allow them to take over the nations of Maezar from within. While they are not averse to open battle, and actually excel at it, they prefer to use more subtle means to weaken their foes from within before cutting them down with a decisive strike. From the moment they hatch, yuan-ti are led to believe that the world once belonged to their ancestors. As such, it rightly belongs to them, and it is only a matter of time before they recover it. This justifies any evil they commit; after all, they are not proposing taking somebody else's property. They just want to take back what is rightfully theirs. Temples to the Serpent King (their Titan god) are the center of yuan-ti life, and bloody services involving human sacrifice are held regularly. They tend to build their communities beneath ancient ruins. The leaders of the community--the priests of the temple--like to reinforce the connection to their ancient heritage in this way. Other times, they occupy caverns or catacombs beneath human cities. This positions them closer to the societies they wish to conquer. They trained from a very early age in the use of their abilities and to perform the tasks that will be asked of them one day. Most yuan-ti adventure because they want to increase their own standing in their communities. They are sometimes traveling on infiltration or espionage work for their people. Other adventure for more noble purposes. Race Attributes * +2 DEX and +2 INT or +2 CHA; -2 CON * Medium size; 30 base landspeed * Type: 'Humanoid (Reptilian) * '''Darkvision - '''60 ft. * '''Keen Senses: '+2 Perception * '''Poison Bite: A Yuan-Ti has a venomous bite, although he does not gain a natural attack to deliver it. In order to this poison, they must first make a grapple check against a foe, and then make a successful melee attack. A FORT save (DC 10 + CON modifier) negates. This bite deals 1d10 poison damage. * 'Poison Immunity: '''Yuan-Ti are immune to all forms of poison. * '''Scaly Hide: '+1 Natural Armor Bonus * 'Stealthy: '+2 Disguise and Stealth * '''Yuan-Ti Weapon Familiarity: '''Yuan-Ti are proficient with scimitars and longbows. __________________________________________________________________________________